Celebi Saves the Future of Pokemon! - The Dex! Episode 103!
|image=103.jpg|Epnumber=103|airdate=17 Mar 2015|people=PokeKellz, Alex|producer=Jirard Khalil, Michael Barryte|editor=Rival Jimmy |previous=Garchomp|next=Mawile}} Celebi Saves the Future of Pokemon! - The Dex! Episode 103! is the one hundred and third episode of The Dex! Trivia and Battle Strategy Series. It's hosted by Myth Trainer Alex and Pokekellz and covers the Legendary Time Travel Pokémon Celebi! It aired on March 17th, 2015 and can be viewed [ here]. "(Out of chars and ashes, out of dust and coals, like golden salamanders, the old years, the green years, might leap; roses sweeten the air, white hair turn Irish-black, wrinkles vanish; all, everything fly back to seed, flee death, rush down to their beginnings, suns rise in western skies and set in glorious easts, moons eat themselves opposite to the custom, all and everything cupping one in another like Chinese boxes, rabbits into hats, all and everything returning to the fresh death, the seed death, the green death, to the time before the beginning. A touch of a hand might do it, the merest touch of a hand)- Ray Bradbury, The Sound of Thunder. What would you do if you could travel to the past? Eat that extra piece of cake? Say that witty comeback you just couldn't think of at the time? Stop a tragedy? Stop a war? Today on The Dex we're contemplating the past. Well not our past exactly, but someone else's past, where what happens today may change their present forever. Strap in Poke-friends because this time machine is ready to take off."- Alex and Kellz. "Every week on The Dex, Alex and PokeKellz present battle strategy and trivia for a different Pokemon! This week, is Celebi saving the world from a dystopic future?"- Youtube description. Intro Trivia * Only event Pokémon from Gold, Silver, and Crystal. * Its name comes from the phrase "Celestial Being". * Celebi behaves like a guardian, making the forests it visits beautiful and healthy when it appears. * The Japanese name, セレビイ Serebii means "serene beauty". * ビイ Bi could also refer to the insect Bee, which it shares many visual similarities with. * The appearance of Celebi is thought to be a good omen for the nature around it. The Pokemon Creation Myth. Etc. Evidence: ' * Celebi travels through time to heal and strengthen forests. * It comes from far in the future. * Celebi only comes in times of peace. '''Theory: ' Celebi comes from a war torn and polluted future, and with its time travel powers it goes to the past to strengthen the nature so the the ruined future never happens. Battle Strategy Supportive Celebi * '''Item: Leftovers * Ability: Natural Cure * Nature: Timid/Jolly * EVs: HP and Speed * Moves: ** Nasty Plot / Sword Dance ** Baton Pass ** Recover ** Seed Bomb Random Thoughts * A Bulky and Sp. Atk set is also useful. * Hidden Power (Fire) and Ancient Power is useful against threatening Bug-types. * Thunder Wave / Perish Song can help stop sweepers. Jokes / Refrences * Kellz references Doctor Who twice. * Alex and Kellz both reference Zelda. * Majora's Mask Plug. Gallery Celebi.png The Pokemon Creation Myth ect..png 103.jpg Celebi Category:Celebi Category:Grass-type Pokémon Category:Psychic-type Pokémon Category:The Pokemon Creation Myth. Etc. Category:Leftovers Category:Nasty Plot Category:Swords Dance Category:Baton Pass Category:Recover Category:Seed Bomb Category:Natural Cure Category:Hidden Power Category:Thunder Wave Category:Perish Song